Pokemon: Legion
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: There are three stories here, two of them were really small, so I decided to combine them all into one. So I hope you all like this, or not, I don't care. Has some Amourshipping in it. You know, Ash x Serena or whatever you want to call it. Also has a bit crossover as well.


**Okay, there are three separate stories on here, they all are very short, so I figured to just combine them into one. So I hope that made sense. When I first made them, I wasn't really planning to do a epilogue, but I decided to do it anyway because I was bored. Some crossover, but then again, knowing me, you already knew that. They are on deviantart also, so that's why this is going to be like this.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners, enjoy, or not, I don't care.**

 **POKEMON: LEGION: RIP THEM UP**

 **I don't own anything, I made this cause I was once again bored. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **This has crossover stuff, just to let you all know.**

 **'Ash's POV'**

"These things just won't stop coming!" I shouted as I strike down another demon with an aura powered fist.

The word battlefield would perfectly describe the state the Kalos region is currently in. People and pokemon from all around the region are fighting against these horrible creatures. The ultimate weapon, the machine that Lysandre was planning to use with Zygarde as its power source, had _somehow_ opened a Gateway in the sky, and then these demons started pouring through. It wasn't long before the entire region was overrun by these monsters.

"We're getting nowhere from this!" Serena, my lover, shouted back as she slammed another demon with a powered up fire fist. "As long as the weapon is active, these things will just keep coming on through!" She replied back as she burned a couple more demons.

I couldn't understand how there are so many of these things. Yeah I know, there'a a portal that's allowing them to come through, but you think that there would be a limit on how many of these things come through right?

I continued to fight as I look at my surroundings, All of our pokemon giving their all to destroy the demons. Every human and every pokemon in the Kalos region are giving their all to stop these things. Even Arceus and all the other legendary pokemon showed up to stop this, but even they are having trouble.

Cities and towns burning or destroyed, forests and fields that are now nothing more than a burning war zone, I could have never imagine something like this would happened.

But Serena was right. The only way to stop the flow of demons was to destroy the ultimate weapon that was powering the portal, the only problem is that there's like a million demons between us and it.

"I hope you realize that there's an army of demons guarding the machine right?" I asked her with a small grin.

Getting my message, she replied, "Yeah, I know, but it would have been no fun if their wasn't right Ash?" as she powers up.

"Yeah." I answered while I also powered up my aura.

A huge demon, that I remembered was known as a pit lord, began to approach us with thousands right behind it.

"Death to all who oppose the Legion" It shouted before sending its army right at us.

"Well then," I said softly before we dive into the horde of demons with our hands powered with aura and fire.

 **"LETS RIP THEM UP!"**

 **POKEMON: LEGION: MY FIGHT**

 **I'm bored again, so I made a thing again.**

 **I guess this could count as a sequel to my Pokemon: Legion: Rip Them Up story, where Ash encounters the demon that is leading the attack on Kalos, and is protecting the ultimate weapon that's powering the portal for their invasion. Of course, Ash is planning to fight it.**

 **I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Ash was pushing on through the demon ranks in front of him to get to the weapon. Serena is currently taking care of the pit lord that tried to stop them from getting to the machine, but he knows that Serena can take care of it, she's strong. After fighting through many demons, he finally got inside the weapon. Zygarde was still connected to the machine, being drained to power up the portal. Before Ash could free him, thus closing the portal, something appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"So your the boy who leading this pathetic resistance?" The demon asked him. The demon looked like the ones that are known as dreadlords. Considering that this one isn't outside fighting and causing havoc like the rest, Ash assumed that this was the one in charge of the attack.

"And I'm assuming that your the one in charge here?" Ash responded to him.

"You are correct, mortal," The dreadlord answered, "My name is Azal'neroth, and if you think you can defeat me and stop the invasion of this pitiful planet, then your sadly mistaken."

"In that case, I'll take you down right here," Ash told the demon, as he powered up his Aura and got into a fighting stance. "I won't allow you monsters to massacre anymore lives, and your invasion ends now."

The dreadlord merely laughed.

"Your a fool, that's what you are. But if your so eager to die, then who am I to delay the inevitable." Azal'neroth told him, as the dreadlord got ready to fight as well. "This world will fall, just like many others that had opposed us."

Ash grinned at the demon.

"Then lets see if you can back up those words!" Ash shouted as he charged toward the demon.

"Prepare to meet your end mortal!" Azal'neroth shouted back as he also charged at the human.

This battle would determine the fate of the pokemon world, and neither side intends to lose.

 **POKEMON: LEGION EPILOGUE: REBUILDING**

 **Welcome people, if there's any there that is... yeah. I decided to make another thing. Cause why not. This has Ash x Serena, why, cause I can.(Arrogant) I would say this kind of involves crossover, but if you all know me by now, pretty much almost if not all things involve crossover by now. Characters are a bit older by the way.**

 **By the way, in a sense, this could count as a sequel to my Pokemon: Legion: My fight since the setting is taking place after this. Also, you all are probably going to hate me for a thing I did in this. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Serena woke up to the smell of something delicious. She got up to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. The Kalos native then proceeded to get up from the bed, knowing who was the one cooking breakfast.

It's been a few months since the attack on Kalos by the demons of the Burning Legion, many people and pokemon were killed during the invasion, but in the end, they manage to won. Ash manage to defeat the demon leading the attack, and shut down their portal by freeing Zygarde. Kalos is still shrouded with mists, which was put by Arceus to prevent anything from getting in or out of Kalos. Arceus and Zygarde are still healing from their injuries, so it will be a little bit before the mists can depart.

But other than that, everything seems to be going back to normal, well okay, that's not true, Kalos will forever be change because of the attack.

Putting these thoughts aside, Serena finally arrived at the kitchen, getting the attention of her lover.

"Hey Serena, sleep well?" Ash asked his wife, yes, wife. After the war was won, even though they were 16, Ash proposed to Serena, which she accepted of course. They got married a month ago. Now some were a bit skeptical at first due to their age, but knowing how much love they had for each other, people realized that this wasn't a problem.

"Yup I sleep great," Serena told him as she approach him. "Something smells good. what are you making?" She asked as she took a seat at their table.

"I'm making waffle." Ash answered her. Yes, Ash can cook, like really well. Though if you ask him, he would say that Serena's cooking is a lot better. "We're planning to head to Luimose City to check with the others afterwards, in case you didn't know." He told the blonde haired girl as he walked to her with the waffles.

"Okay, thanks for reminding me honey." She told him while giving him a kiss, that he returned.

They began to eat their breakfast, discussing about their future plans involving the rebuilding of Kalos, while also simply chatting. After finishing up and getting ready, they begin to head out.

"Ready?" Ash asked Serena, who he was currently carrying. She nodded, while giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to smile widely. Ash activated his aura and they both took off, flying toward Luimose City. While they were flying there, they passed by one of the many areas that were currently being rebuild from the invasion. The once lushful forest is now nothing more than a barren wasteland, but both people and pokemon were currently try to regrow it. There were some signs of progress, such as the replanted trees.

"It's amazing, you know, everyone coming together to fix everything." Ash told Serena while still flying.

"Yeah, I honestly never thought I would ever get to see anything like it!" Serena told her husband, before having a slight frown. "Though I wish the situation was different." She finished.

Ash frown from that, knowing fully well that the Legion's attack took many things away from them, an image of Pikachu appeared in his head, before shaking the negative emotions away, knowing fully well that his buddy wouldn't want him to dwell on the loses of life he failed to saved.

"All we can hope is for a better future now, and make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Ash told her while giving her a kiss to help her feel better, which worked.

"I love you Ash." Serena told him.

"I love you too Serena, look, we're about to arrive." Ash replied, as they landed in the now much larger city.

Luimose City has change; it has gotten much bigger than it was before. Though there were still signs that it was still rebuilding from the demon's invasion. People were helping to rebuild, some were going on with their life, and soldiers and their pokemon of the new Kalos military, that was formed during the invasion, were patrolling the city.(In case your wondering what the soldiers look like, look up songs of Azeroth Act 4, if you see the soldiers and the other type of fighters, that's what they look like. Except instead of the Alliance symbol, it's the Kalos symbol).

Ash and Serena then headed to the Luimose tower, which used to be Clemont's gym, but was now turned into a headquarters to discuss plans for the rebuilding of Kalos, as well as acting as the place where big decisions for the Kalos military to take action take place. After entering the building, they headed to the main room, which was so big you could fit even the biggest pokemon in here. Which was the point considering the legendary pokemon can attend the meetings as well. They greeted any soldier they passed by, who greeted them back and saluted, recognizing Ash as the hero and main general of the Kalos military, and recognizing Serena as another hero and wife of Ash. Yes, Ash is also the main general of the Kalos military. After arriving at the main room, they were greeted by Zygarde, Arceus, and the other legendary pokemon that could make it, Diantha and her elite four, a few other generals of the Kalos military, and the gym leaders, at least those who survived the war.

"Hey guys!" Clemont greeted them from his seat, getting the Ketchums attention.

"Clemont! How's it been?" Ash asked the former gym leader, who is now one of the generals and inventors of the Kalos military.

"It's been great; Bonnie is with some of the pokemon helping them rebuilding the city." Clemont told them.

"How are things going with Korrina?" Serena asked her friend. After Clemont saved Korrina during the invasion, they began dating.(I usually don't pay attention about pairings that don't involve the main character aka Ash, but I figured I had to give Clemont someone, it's only fair.)

A small blush appeared on the blonde inventor's face.

"We're doing well. She's currently helping out rebuilding the landscape around the mountains, so she couldn't make it today." Clemont explained to them.

After noticing that everyone who wasn't away helping in other parts of Kalos, Zygarde got their attention.

"Now that everyone who could make it here has arrived, let's began the meeting." Zygarde ancient and powerful voice echoed across the room.

Kalos will forever be different from the Burning Legion's invasion, but they will rebuild Kalos, better then ever before. They knew that the Legion will come back someday, so they had to be prepared for it.

But to Ash, he knows that with Serena and everyone else by his side, then there's nothing they can't do.

 **Yup, I killed him, I killed Pikachu! I'm such a terrible person, even though I don't feel bad at all. I mean, when war happens, you can't expect everyone to come out alive. So yeah, that's the things I think you all will hate me for. By the way, am I the only one who noticed that aside from the police in pokemon, there's really no military? I mean there's Lt. Surge, but other than that there like no other thing for a military.**

 **Also, in case your wondering about the other regions, they are completely unaware what's going on. They didn't even know about the Legion's attack and all that. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **See ya later, maybe, I don't know.**


End file.
